The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically stopping an internal combustion engine when a vehicle equipped with the engine is stopped.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 8-291725 discloses an automatic engine stop and start apparatus applied to a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine and an automatic transmission.